<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любимый Асгард может спать спокойно by Mister_Key</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404145">Любимый Асгард может спать спокойно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key'>Mister_Key</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказывается, шутка про право первой ночи послужила поводом для претензий а-ля "Тони Старк одобряет насилие". Ну ок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любимый Асгард может спать спокойно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что случилось?.. На землю сошел Бог? Кальтенбруннер женился на еврейке?(с)</p><p> </p><p>— Ваше величество! Беда! Беда!</p><p>Всеотец Один всхрапнул и проснулся. Во сне он опять был молод, двуглаз, решителен и скор на расправу, тёмные эльфы окровавленными снопами валились под ноги Слейпнира, и верная Хель, его первенец, сокрушала осмелившихся противиться.</p><p>Одним словом, просыпаться не хотелось. Совершенно.</p><p>— Что такое? — грозно вопросил он, чувствуя, как от застарелого ревматизма ноет раненое при битве у Фолкерка колено. Ах, воинственная Шотландия! Вот уж где ни ему, ни валькириям скучать не приходилось… — Как посмел ты тревожить своего короля?!</p><p>— Беда, ваше величество! — задыхаясь, повторил гонец и на всякий случай бухнулся лбом об пол.— Я послан Хеймдаллем, и он в тревоге и страхе просит передать: на златоверхий Асгард надвигается ужасное бедствие!</p><p>Один попытался представить, какое такое ужасное бедствие могло заставить Хеймдалля прислать ему этого юродивого. На ум приходила только классика, но Лафей давно был мёртв, в чём же дело?</p><p>— Ледяные Великаны идут на нас войной? — для порядка уточнил он. Заполошный гонец замотал головой, не поднимая её от пола; звук был отвратительный, словно кто-то скрёб металлом по стеклу.</p><p>— Хуже, о Великий Вотан! Йотунхейм покорен и покорён!</p><p>Хм. Значит, Локи и его вечная потреба устраивать Рагнарёк по пятницам после славной попойки.</p><p>— Мой младший сын вновь строит козни и прямо сейчас подбирается к трону Асгарда? — Один даже обернулся проверить предположение. Вместо Локи с коварной физиономией и наточенным ножом за троном обнаружилась золочёная пыльная штора, и ничего более.</p><p>— Хуже, о Хинкар! Младший принц Асгарда нашёл покой для мятущейся души и занят в Мидгарде!</p><p>— Чем именно занят? — подозрительно уточнил Один. С Локи сталось бы подбить глупых смертных на что-нибудь отвратительное и опасное. — Конкретизируй.</p><p>— Он открыл дом мод и сделался знаменитым дизайнером, — давясь словами от стыда, сказал гонец. — Лучшие женовидные мужи Мидгарда приходят к нему за костюмами и называют волшебником.</p><p>— Глупость и похабщина, но безобидная, — проворчал Один. Неужели Вёльва восстала и возвестила наступление последних дней? — Надвигается Рагнарёк?</p><p>— О Альфедр, гораздо хуже!</p><p>Если бы Один мог вытаращить оба глаза, то так и поступил бы, но давняя жертва лишила его такой возможности, так что пришлось обойтись одним, хотя и крайне удивлённым.</p><p>— Что может быть хуже Рагнарёка? — осведомился он и подумал, что понял. — Тор решил жениться на той своей смертной?</p><p>— Что?.. — гонец даже приподнялся, забывшись, и вновь рухнул навзничь. — Нет, о Хар, всё ещё хуже! Могучий Тор сейчас помогает Мстителям, а в свободное время открыл школу кулачного боя и сделался чемпионом Мидгарда в тяжёлом весе!</p><p>— Мог бы и до супертяжёлого раскачаться, — заворчал Один, не чуждый спортивного азарта. — Если бы чаще поднимал гири и гантели, а не кружки с пивом! Что же тогда? Неужели Хель устала работать смертью, и нас в скором времени ждёт кризис перенаселения?</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>Один начал терять терпение.</p><p>— Иггдрасиль гниёт под корнями и вот-вот рухнет, увлекая за собой миры?</p><p>— Хуже!</p><p>— На нас надвигается ужасный безумный гигант, которого я не смогу победить?</p><p>— Если бы!</p><p>— Лафей возродился в одном из потомков и припомнил былое?</p><p>— Нет, о Херьян!</p><p>— Нагльфар вот-вот сойдёт со стапелей? Слейпнир охромел? Моё копьё затупилось? Госпоже Фригге нужно новое платье?</p><p>Гонец зарыдал и уткнулся лбом в помутневший мрамор пола. Один почувствовал, что сходит с ума, и одновременно — что заинтригован более всего на свете. Оставался только один вариант, маловероятный и дикий, но всё-таки возможный.</p><p>— Неужели, — ужасаясь самой возможности, медленно произнёс Один, — в Асгарде перестали родить хмель и лозы?</p><p>Страшно было даже представить себе такую катастрофу: трезвые эйнхерии, не говоря уж о валькириях, могли растащить мир на куски и толком не заметить.</p><p>— Нет, о Хардбард! — явно ужаснувшись самому такому предположению, возопил гонец. — И мёда, и пива наварено на славу!</p><p>С Одина было довольно. Он грохнул древком копья об пол, и весь серебряный Валаскьяльв заходил ходуном.</p><p>— Так какого же драного цверга ты тревожишь меня, незаконный ты отпрыск йотунской шлюхи и фенрирова отродья! — заорал он. — Что такого случилось, отвечай немедленно!</p><p>— О дуб ж-железной б-бури, — заикаясь от ужаса, выдавил слуга, — смертный по имени Тони Старк…</p><p>Один застонал. Слава о Тони Старке не просто дошла до Асгарда: она погостила, одолжила самого скорого коня и помчалась дальше. Может, Хеймдалль и не зря поднял тревогу…</p><p>— …грозится по-поднять Молот т-твоего сына, — икая, поведал гонец. — И стать — умоляю простить меня, о Всеотец! — с-стать…</p><p>— Владыкой Асгарда, — не выдержав, закончил Один. — Ну и что? Тор тоже достоин трона, но предпочитает шляться по Мидгарду и творить там что вздумается, якшаясь со смертными жёнами!</p><p>— Но он с-сказал… сказал, что первым д-делом…</p><p>— Ну! — рявкнул Один. Это было даже любопытно: что этот неуёмный кузнец мог выдумать такого? Массовый геноцид асгардской расы? Да нет же, на него непохоже. Выпить всё пиво и мёд? Кишка тонка, утонет в первой же бочке, несмотря на богатый опыт.</p><p>— Ввести право первой ночи! — выдохнул гонец. Глаза его казались двумя сваренными всмятку яйцами на бледном блине лица. — Он хочет изнасиловать всех жён и девиц Высокого Асгарда!</p><p>Один, успевший приподняться над троном, с грохотом сел назад.</p><p>— Право первой ночи? — повторил он, не веря собственным ушам. Да как этот наглый смертный посмел… впрочем, с него бы сталось! — В Асгарде?! И ты молчал! Объявляйте тревогу, никто не в безопасности!</p><p>Вокруг забегали люди, эйнхерии забряцали оружием, и через час Асгард, ощетинившись всем наличествующим оружием, пришёл в полную боевую готовность. Некоторые даже протрезвели немного. На крепостных стенах вовсю грели смолу и масло, боевые корабли разводили пары, с Фенрира сняли цепь, Змея выудили из вод и раздразнили тычками копий, готовясь спустить на наглого захватчика. Детей и женщин спрятали в глубоком подземелье, а госпожа Фригг, благоухая травами, в заполненной паром и дымом тысячелистника комнате варила наилучшие зелья. Колдуньи, служившие Асгарду под её началом, рвали на себе седые волосы и готовились стоять насмерть, но не допустить позора. По всему Асгарду рыдали, проклинали, призывали на помощь славных предков, пили, как в последний раз, точили мечи и копья, призывали милость Всеотца и Всематери, слагали хулительные ниды и клялись не посрамить честь.</p><p>К Тору отправился сам Хеймдалль и битый час пытался добудиться того, мертвецки пьяного. Добившись своего, он отставил в сторону копьё, которым только что тыкал наследника Асгарда под бока, и заявил:</p><p>— Твой смертный друг уже поднял Мьёлльнир?</p><p>Секунд сорок Тор пытался сфокусироваться на его лице, потом застонал и сел.</p><p>— Какого йотуна тебе надо?</p><p>Хеймдалль повторил вопрос, и Тор рефлекторно схватился за рукоять Мьёлльнира.</p><p>— Нет, — он тяжело выдохнул, отчего у Хеймдалля закружилась голова. Хорошую выпивку варят эти смертные. — Что за вопрос? Почему у тебя такая физиономия, словно отец тебе засадил Гунгниром под зад и до самой глотки?</p><p>Хеймдалль, как мог коротко, объяснил суть проблемы. К концу красочного описания пушек Асгарда, направленных в сторону Мидгарда, Тор застонал и гулко хлопнул ладонью о лоб, отчего застонал ещё громче.</p><p>— Друг Тони никогда бы такого не сделал, — заявил он, — что за глупости, Один Всеотец!</p><p>— Он-то меня и послал, — сердито ответил Хеймдалль. — Мы все знаем о талантах этого человека и о его упорстве. Уж если он поставил себе за цель надругаться над святым …</p><p>— Он занят! — завопил Тор, и собственный крик мучительным эхом загулял между висками, стучась о лоб изнутри.</p><p>— Коварными планами? Значит, мы не зря подняли тревогу! — Хеймдалль поудобней перехватил копьё. — Как ты можешь называть его другом?</p><p>Несколько мгновений Тор смотрел на него, пытаясь и явно не умея подобрать достаточно доходчивого выражения. Потом скривился и предложил:</p><p>— Идём к нему, сам убедишься, что зря поднял панику.</p><p>Добраться до Старка оказалось не так-то просто: его не было в Башне, не было в особняке, не было на базе Мстителей и уже лет пять не бывало в высотке-офисе родной компании. Устав от шатаний по городу, Тор не выдержал и треснул молотом о землю.</p><p>— Мстители! — рявкнул он. — Общий сбор!</p><p>Хеймдалль только что не протёр свои золотые глаза, когда не позднее чем через полминуты они оказались окружены командой, известной не только всей Земле, но и за её пределами. Халк играл мускулатурой, Наташа держала наготове ножи, взятый на испытательный срок Баки держался на полшага позади Человека-муравья, Алая Ведьма негодующе поправляла неоконченный макияж, а Клинт Бартон, ругаясь сквозь зубы, натягивал соскочившую с лука тетиву. Та ударила его по пальцам и заставила первым подать голос.</p><p>— Зар-раза! Какого чёрта, Тор?!</p><p>— Проблемы в Асгарде, — позабыв об учтивой речи, буркнул тот. — А где Стив и Тони?</p><p>— Папочка с мамочкой… — начал Клинт, но прервался на полуслове: в центр импровизированного круга бесшумно и торжественно опускался Железный Человек, держа за талию Капитана. Тот не казался смущённым или раздосадованным таким способом перемещения, а, напротив, улыбался.</p><p>— Легки на помине, — проворчал Клинт и получил незаметный, но крайне весомый подзатыльник от Наташи.</p><p>— Уймись.</p><p>— Что происходит? — Тони отщёлкнул маску и воззрился на собрание. — Где враги? Тор?</p><p>Тор ткнул под бок Хеймдалля.</p><p>— Смотри хорошенько, Галлинскайд, — велел он. — Кого ты видишь перед собою?</p><p>— Героя, — мгновенно ответил тот. — Великого кузнеца и мастера ядовитых речей.</p><p>Тони с удивлением переглянулся со Стивом; тот развёл руками, показывая, что знает не больше его самого.</p><p>— А насильника? — наседал Тор. — Мерзавца? Угрозу Асгарду?</p><p>— Ничего себе комплименты, — поразился Тони. — Такие не каждый день услышишь. Мне напоминать, что я гений, филантроп и миллиардер?</p><p>— Не нужно, — нестройным хором откликнулась команда, а Тор потёр висок.</p><p>— Мне кажется, — с нажимом предложил Стив, — что мы заслуживаем пояснений.</p><p>— Поверь, ты не хочешь слушать сагу о чужой глупости, — отмахнулся Тор. — Отправляйся домой, Золотозубый, и передай отцу, что его тревоги напрасны.</p><p>— Один тревожится из-за меня?! — поразился Тони. — Почему? Я понятия не имею, что происходит, но я точно ни при чём!</p><p>Стив кивнул и обнял его за талию откровенно привычным движением, естественным и простым.</p><p>— К тому же, — закончил Тор, отчаянно семафоря Хеймдаллю глазами, — как ты видишь, Тони занят! Что ему до асгардских жён?</p><p>— Минутку! — возопил Тони. — Как это мне может не быть дела до асгардских жён!</p><p>— Тони, — укоризненно произнёс Стив, и вскинувшийся было Хеймдалль тут же утих.</p><p>— Но я собирал Валькирии новые латы! — возмутился Старк. — Даже получил оптовый заказ от её подружек! Что, это и есть знаменитая асгардская рекламация?</p><p>— Хуже, — буркнул Тор, точно стыдясь за свой родной мир. — Это знаменитая асгардская паранойя.</p><p>После того, как Хеймдалль отбыл, а недоумевающая команда Мстителей разбрелась по своим делам, Стив негромко спросил у замешкавшегося Тора:</p><p>— Мы точно не должны знать, в чём дело?</p><p>Тор тяжело вздохнул и коротко объяснил ситуацию, не стесняясь в выражениях. К концу импровизированной, эмоциональной и слегка матерной висы у Тони глаза полезли на лоб, а Стив стоял со сложным лицом и, очевидно, не мог решить, что лучше: немедленно бросаться в Асгард, заступаясь за честь любимого, или сначала дослушать.</p><p>— Оху… — начал Тони, перехватил взгляд Стива и крепко взял его за плечо. — Кэп, остынь, они не со зла.</p><p>— Но как… в голову могло прийти! — рявкнул Стив. Тони тяжело вздохнул и скомандовал, обращаясь к Тору:</p><p>— Отвернись.</p><p>Тор послушно отвернулся, чувствуя, что за его спиной происходит неясная, но бурная деятельность. Потом Старк чуть охрипшим голосом произнёс:</p><p>— Отбой.</p><p>Губы у него, как Тор немедленно убедился, вспухли и влажно блестели — точь-в-точь как у Стива, гораздо более мирного, чем пару минут назад.</p><p>— Пусть их, — кивнул Стив, соглашаясь с чем-то несказанным — или, вернее, сказанным без слов. — Но теперь-то ты не будешь отказываться пожениться? Громко, чтобы даже до Асгарда долетело?</p><p>— О эта милая старомодность, — расхохотался Тони и тут же посерьёзнел. — Не буду. Пусть уже спят спокойно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>